Nostalgia Critic-The Last Unicorn
(Shows intro then cuts to NC) NC: Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic I remember it so you don't have to.Lets talk about Peter S Beagle (shows Picture of Peter S Beagle) NC (VO): He is known for his best work in many books ever making books come to life. He has done some intruiging work over the years but the one were going to talk about is his most popular book. (cuts back to NC) And to celebrate its 40th Anniversary were gonna look at the film that started it all. The Last Unicorn (grabs rope and ropes up Knotty) Knotty: Whoa what the? Where am I? (sees Critic) Oh hey Critic.. NC: Knotty wanna talk about The Last Unicorn? Knotty: Sure but didn't i usually burst through wanting to do a crossover? NC: i wanted to change it up for the 40th Knotty:Oh! (shows footage) Knotty (VO): The Last Unicorn is a classic book everybody doesn't seem to remember this classic. Until Now!! NC(VO): Released back in 1982 everybody seemed to grow up with some great animated classics but this one seems to be forgetful like the Seventh Brother. (cuts back to NC and Knotty) Knotty:So lets see if this film has potential or end up like the unicorns in the story and yes I read the book. NC:This is The Last Unicorn. (Shows the ITC) NC:(VO):For those of you who don't know this film was made by ITC Entertainment. Knotty(VO):Huh somehow I was expecting a Disney or Amblin vibe to this. NC(VO):And we cut through a forest with music that belongs in The Jungle Book (the forest keeps going through the forest) (cuts back to Knotty and NC) Knoty:Ok this forest keeps going real far.But at least the music is nice it feels like I'm expecting this to play (Shows exact same forest with the same music then shows Walt Disney Presents then Bambi logo) NC(VO):We suddenly cut to ...Robin Hood and his Merry Soldier? Robin Hood look alike guy:Unicorns? I thought they only existed in fairy tales This is a forest unlike any other. Knotty(mimmicking other horse rider) Well maybe if you didn't keep stealing from riches and give to the poor none of this would happen. NC(VO):So as the other riders start to head out and no wanting to be part of this movie we see a unicorn..Talking??? Unicorn:I am the only unicorn there is?? The Last? (Cuts back to NC) Knotty:Maybe she's talking with that moonbeam crapa from Titanic NC:Don't get me started with that (cuts back to footage ) Knotty(VO):Also I get the voice actress for her is Mia Farrow but is it me or does she sound like (shows picture of Scarlet Johannson) Scarlett Johannson? Unicorn:That can not be why would i be the last (shows another piece of footage with the unicorn talking) Unicorn:We can even be tracked or kiled or hunted (cuts to the same footage but replaced with Black Widow audio) Black Widow:I'm in middle of a interrogation with this moron is giving me everything. NC:So we cut to the intro and like Neverland Story it does have a great opening theme song. Singer:When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain Knotty(VO):Don't get me wrong critic it is a nice song but i prefer Ninja Sex Parties version of it just opinion wise (Shows clip of NSP's Danny singing The Last Unicorn) Knotty(VO):Critic I gotta say this animation is beautiful its amazing I'm surprised on how it achieved. (cuts back to NC and Knotty) NC:Yeah you are right Knotty the animation is phenomenal its so perfect.Who made the animation? (shows A Rankin/Bass Production) Knotty/Critic:No! (Shows Rankin Bass again but close up) (cuts back to them also close up) Knotty/Critic:No!! (shows it close up for the last time) (cuts back to Knotty and NC's face in real shock with there minds blown) Knotty:Wait your telling me that Rankin/Bass the duo behind my favorite Christmas classics (shows all Rankin Bass christmas films) were the ones who made The Last Unicorn? NC:Geez I haven't been his surprised since Michael Bay directed a Got Milk commercial. Michael Bay:Did someone call my name? NC:No Get outta here Michael Bay!! Ending NC: And that was The Last Unicorn. Finally a film that didn't make me rage. Knotty: Actually Critic we both know what to say about this film ready 1 2 3 NC/Knotty: ITS THE BEST ANIMATED FILM OF ALL TIME!! (Shows footage) Knotty(VO): This film has everything Great Story Great Casting but the most of all OUTSTANDING ANIMATION The Last Unicorn is Fantastic Heartwarming Caring and Beautiful. And by God Peter S Beagle is proud. NC(VO): If you wanna watch a film with animation so beautiful that isn't Bashki Bluth or Disney related then this is the film for you. Its a forgetful film is surprisingly and outstanding that has been accomplished for 40 years. (Cuts back to NC and Knotty) NC: I'm the Nostalgia Critic Knotty: And I'm Knottyorchid NC/Knotty: And we like to wish Last Unicorn a Happy Anniversary (they both leave Samus pops in) Samus: So Critic what are we reviewing today...Hello? Critic?? (Fades to Black shows Credits) (Shows Channel Awesome logo)